


Sweet kisses

by Coldstares



Series: Bran shenanigans [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Other, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldstares/pseuds/Coldstares
Summary: Bran and Dan share sweet kisses.





	

Friday evening, like always, is a time just for them, no one else.

They lay cuddled together on their bed. Bran’s hand somehow found its way into Dan’s hair and now xe is playing with it mindlessly.

Xe feels warm, and at home. Very at home. Bran is happy.

“I really… really like your name. Daniel,” xe says in an attempt to let Dan know how much he means to xem.

“You do?” Dan is surprised, but smiles none the less. “Thank you.”

Bran nods. “Yes. Da-niel. It’s a lovely name. Feels warm, and sweet. Daniel feels like… Daniel feels like… home.”

Dan laughs softly and that is one of the most wonderful sounds that Bran has ever heard.  And Dan kisses Bran so sweetly that Bran forgets what being hurt means.

Yes, xe is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: milady-tevinter


End file.
